Touki
:Not to be confused with Kamen Rider Toki. is a Kamen Rider in the Kamen Rider Hibiki movie Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki. He gave up his real name and became Oni with the name Touki (トウキ). Touki bears a resemblance to the present day Kamen Rider Zanki. History Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki He is a Buddhist monk who spends his days praying at a local temple until Asumu and his group come upon him. Being the strongest Oni in his time, it is said he is able to defeat various Makamou without assuming Oni form. One day while praying at his temple, Asumu and his friend tries to recruit him. Not believing that the monk is Touki, Kabuki takes a rock and throws at him, only to be reflected and being thrown back to his head. Touki anyway agrees and join the team. The Oni then try to trick the Makamou by setting Ibuki up as the sacrifice in Hitomi's place. After finding out it was all a trick, the Makamou then attack Ibuki, who is quickly aided by Kabuki and Touki. Touki used his blizzard technique which forced the Douji and Hime to retreat. The Orochi then attacked them and they were easily overpowered. Ibuki fired his Ongekikan at the Makamou but the Orochi was unphased and sent a fire blast at them which undid their transformations. Orochi then shows up and forces the Oni to leave the battle and receive a cold welcome from the villagers for making the situation worse for them The group of Oni then break up and head their own ways, but before doing so, Todoroki returns Hibiki's tuning fork and Disc Animals to him. Asumu then shows up with the other Oni who are there to help Hibiki. The battle goes on until Hibiki comes head to head with the Orochi. At the climax of the battle, the Armed Saber is swiped away from Hibiki's hands and into the sea. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Touki appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. The World of Kuuga Kamen Rider Touki with the other Riders appears when Natsumi remember her dream of the Rider War ,the dream ends shock of fists between Decade and Kuuga . The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Touki is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Touki is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Oni Form Touki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 8 shakuKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. (approx. 242.4 cm., one say 239 cm.Top Trumps: Kamen Rider card: TR-035.) *'Rider Weight': 51 kan (approx. 191.3 kg., one say 190 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 30 t. *'Kicking Power': 30 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. Oni of Hokkaido representative with motif of polar bear. Uses the attribute of ice, his body color is white and the hands are light blue, and have black chest armor. His forehead has a golden bear face instead of the Oni's face. Appearances:Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki Equipment Devices *Henshin Onsa: A tuning fork transformation device. *Ongekikou: A taiko buckle. *Disk Animals: Touki's disk-like support robots. Weapons *Meitō - Onsaken: The Henshin Onsa's sword form. *Ongekikanabō - Rettō: A gong stick Ongeki Weapon. Attacks Kamen Rider Touki is capable to using various incantations and spells through meditation. Ongeki Finisher *'Ongeki Ō - Ichigeki Dotō' (音撃殴・一撃怒涛, lit. "Sound Attack Beat: One Shot"): Touki's Ongeki Finisher. Behind the Scenes Potrayal Touki is portrayed by Kenji Matsuda (松田 賢二 Matsuda Kenji), who also portrayed Zaomaru Zaitsuhara in the same series. As Kamen Rider Touki, his suit actors are Kefi Abrikh (ケフィ アブリック Kefi Abrick). Conception Notes *Kamen Rider Touki is portrayed by Kenji Matsuda, who also portrayed Kamen Rider Zanki in the television series. The series itself pokes fun at this by having Asumu Adachi mistake Touki for Zanki in an after-credits ad for the movie. *In fact, Kamen Rider Touki's polar bear motif is based on Japanese baseball team ' mascot, the bear. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki ** Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War **Episode 2: The World of Kuuga **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Hibiki Characters